1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treadmill and more particularly, to a collapsible mechanism for a treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the life is busy and the time for outdoor exercise like jogging is less sufficient, the treadmill becomes popular to gradually take place of outdoor jogging. However, the conventional treadmill is usually bulky to be less convenient for storage. Thus, many treadmills have been designed to be collapsible so far, e.g. Taiwan Patent Nos. I303571 and M339319, for less storage space.
In one of the aforesaid two patents, Taiwan Patent No. I303571 disclosed a treadmill which can be collapsed flatly and includes a support frame and a rotatable stand. When the rotatable stand lies against the support frame, the treadmill becomes flatly collapsed. It further disclosed a console of an auxiliary assembly extending forward and upward integrally from a support end of the stand at the angle of 45 degrees. Thus, when the treadmill is collapsed, the console cannot be effectively collapsed to cause inconvenient storage.